Rent Me A Bear
Rent Me A Bear is the third episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on January 25, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Charlie watching Acoustic Rush members in the cafeteria. Dj, What's wrong? Charlie, I don't know, is that a new Glee Club in McKinley... Dj, Is not cool? Charlie, Yeah. Dj, Charlie, I still ashamed...for the almost kiss thing... Charlie, Don't worry it was just a moment of anger. Dj, Well, that's true. And about Acoustic Rush they are only three, they need to be twelve, and I don't think a mmber of our group will leave us. Charlie, So true. So are you going to audition for Angel? Dj, Sure but... Charlie, I will help you. Dj, Thank you. Teddy and I want to sing... Charlie, Let me choose the song or you. Tori, Sorry kids but, we will leave. Caro, What are you talking about? Tori, We love you, but being in a Glee Club with just 3 members will give us the fame we want. Will walks in. Will, Hey ki... Jade, Tori and Conner will leave the club. Will, What? Conner, We already told you that is for our good. Will, How is it possible? Tori, Sorry Mr. Schue but we already talked to Ms. Holiday. Will, Well, I guess you have to do what you want. Conner, Thank you. Will, Whenever you want to comeback, our doors are open. Tori, Thanks. Tori and Conner leave the Choir Room. Caro, Minus two, and thirteen are left. Darren, That sucks! And then Charlie gets in. Charlie, I found a girl who wants to be in the club. Her name is Penny. Penny, Hi, I was afraig of auditioning, because I have autism... Caro, Can you hurry up? Penny, I think that it is better if I leave. Ashton, Don't worry, I know it is hard but, you have to try it. Penny, Thanks. Will, Hit It! ''Penny: I will not make The same mistakes that you did I will not let myself 'Cause my heart so much misery'' I will not break The way you did, you fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known Better than to lean on me You never thought Of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life Because it's empty Because of you I am afraid Because of you Because of you Jade and Dj were crying. Dj, One of the most beautiful things I've seen in my life. Will, You're definitely in. Ashton, Awesome! Penny, Thank you. Jade, Do you mind if we hug you? Penny, No, I... Dj and Jade hug her. Charlie was walking by the hallway with Ashton and Daniel. Charlie, Well I know you're the new guys in the club, but please if you have ideas or stuff like that, please just... Daniel, We understand. Ashton, So you and Jade? Charlie, Yes since last year. Daniel, Cool. Ashton, Yes, she is really hot! Charlie and Daniel stares at him. Ashton, Sorry. Daniel, So what about those guys, Acoustic Rush? Ashton, Yes, now they're five and we don't know if someon else will join them. Daniel, Yes like Tori and Conner. Charlie, Ok, as a group we may not have negative thoughts of our partners, I know no one else will leave. Ashton, If you say it. ''Caro: Last night I had this dream. I found myself In a desert called Cyberland. It was hot My canteen had sprung a leak And I was thirsty.'' Out of the abyss Walked a cow - Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink. She said "I'm forbidden to produce milk. In Cyberland, we only drink Diet Coke". ('Abi and Rose:' Coke, Coke, Coke) She said "Only thing to do is Jump over the moon They've closed everything real down... Like barns, troughs, Performance spaces... And replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life. (Abi and Rose: Life, Life, Life) But there is a way out..." ''Abi and Rose: Leap of faith leap of faith Leap of faith leap of faith'' Caro: '''Only thing to do is Jump over the moon I gotta get out of here! It's like I'm being tied to The hood of a yellow rental truck Being packed in with Fertilizer and fuel oil Pushed over a cliff by A suicidal Mickey Mouse! I've gotta find a way To jump over the moon Only thing to do is Jump over the moon ''Abi and Rose:' Leap of faith, leap of faith ''Caro: Then a little bulldog entered. His name (we have learned) Was Benny. And although he once had principles He abandoned them to live as a lap dog To a wealthy daughter of the revolution. "That's bull," he said.'' "Ever since the cat took up the fiddle That cow's been jumpy. And the dish and the spoon Were evicted from the table - And eloped... She's had trouble with that milk and the moon ever since. Maybe it's a female thing Cause who'd want to leave Cyberland anyway?... Walls ain't so bad. The dish and the spoon for instance. They were down on their luck -Knocked on my doghouse door.'' I said 'Not in my backyard,utensils! Go back to China! The only way out - is up,' Elsie whispered to me "A leap of faith. Still thirsty?", she asked. Parched. "Have some milk." I lowered myself beneath her swollen udder And sucked the sweetest milk I'd ever tasted. "Climb on board," she said. And as a harvest moon rose over Cyberland We reared back And sprang into a gallop Leaping out of orbit! I awoke singing Only thing to do Only thing to do is jump Only thing to do is Jump over the moon Only thing to do is Jump over the moon Over the moon Over the moooooooo Moooooooo Moooooooo Moo with me ''Abi and Rose:' Leap of faith, etc. ''Caro: "C'mon, sir, moo with me"'' Thank you. Charlotte, Good? Emma, Mmm... Shannon, The most weird song in the world I guess. Charlotte, But it was good. Caro, Thank you? Abi, You're welcome. When Caro was walking out the auditorium she finds out Luke. Caro, Luke we have to talk. Luke was smoking. Luke, I don't have to talk with you. Caro, Give me this.. She throws Luke's cigarette. ...What's wrong with you Luke? Luke, I don't know what's wrong? Caro, Are we still a couple? Luke, I think, but we haven't talk since I left the freaking Glee Club. Caro, How can you talk like that about New Directions, your family. Luke, I'm not sure if I have a family. Caro slaps Luke. Luke, I needed that. Caro, I know. I miss you. Luke, Why do you miss me? Caro, Isn't it obvious? I love you Luke, you're my soulmate. Luke, Really? Caro, When you want to talk...I'll be waiting. Luke, Please wait in a chair. Later Chuck was in Abi's house. Chuck, Hey so you will be in the play. Abi, Yes! But my character will be lesbian, you don't have aby problem with it, right? Cause if... Chuck, Don't worry it is ok. Abi, Thank you. Chuck, You know, I have something for you. Chuck gets out of the room and then he returns with a big teddy bear. Abi, Oh My God! It is for me? Chuck, Just for you. Abi, Did you rent the bear? Chuck, What? Abi, Never mind it is beautiful. Chuck, Yeah, right? Abi, And it is just for me. Chuck, You know what? Abi, What? Chuck, I'll audition for the musical. Abi, Really? That will be awesome! The next day Charlie was with Jade and Rose. Charlie, Rose, why won't you audition for the musical. Rose, I don't know, I love singing, but I don't really love big roles in plays. Jade, But you like big roles in the club right? Rose, Funny Jade. Jade, Sorry. Rose, I have to meet Darren in the cafeteria. Charlie, See you. Jade, Bye. Charlie, Jade I want to talk with you about something. Jade, It doesn't sounds good. Charlie, I'm not sure if it is for good, but come here. Jade, Charlie you're freaking me out. Charlie gets on kis knees. Jade, Oh My God, Charlie you're crazy. Charlie, Shh, let me talk. We've been dating today, one year... And this is not what you think. I just want to give you a promise ring, I want you to promise me that one day we will get married, and we'll have kids, and we'll have a happy family. Jade, Oh Charlie... Jade leave Charlie. ''Chuck: Don't breathe too deep Don't think all day Dive into work Drive the other way'' That drip of hurt That pint of shame Goes away Just play the game You're living in America At the end of the millennium You're living in America Leave your conscience at the tone And when you're living in America At the end of the millennium You're what you own The filmmaker cannot see And the songwriter cannot hear Yet I see Mimi everywhere Angel's voice is in my ear Just tighten those shoulders Just clench your jaw 'Til you frown Just don't let go Or you may drown You're living in America At the end of the millennium You're living in America Where it's like the Twilight Zone And when you're living in America At the end of the millennium You're what you own So I own not a notion I escape and ape content I don't own emotion - I rent Dying in America At the end of the millennium We're dying in America To come into our own And when you're dying in America At the end of the millennium You're not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone Charlotte, Nice, for which character are you auditioning Mark or Roger? Chuck, Benjamin. Emma, Good choice Chuck. Shannon, Now I won't stop thinking about that song, nice. Charlotte, I didn't knew that being the directorwould be that hard. Mike gets in the auditorium. Mike, Excuse me, Charlotte, Mr. Schue needs you in the Choir Room. Charlotte, Thanks Mike, I'm going. Then Charlotte gets in the Choir Room and she sees Will and Luke. Charlotte, Luke? Luke, The same honey. Charlotte, What are you doing here? Luke, I'm back in the stars road. Will, And he will be your co-director. Charlotte, Luke? Really? Luke!? Luke, Yes believe it or not, yesterday Caro talked with me and what she said...it touched me. Charlotte, Everything is perfect in our musical world so you may be at four in the auditorium. Luke, Yes, Ms. Boss. The next day Dj was talking with Charlie. Dj, So what we will sing? Charlie, Definitely, I'll Cover You. Dj, I was thinking abou that. Charlie, Look you're the only ones auditioning for that role so it doesn't matter if you're good or not. Dj stares at him Charlie, I know you'll be good, I was just saying. Dj, I don't feel ready. Charlie, You're ready. Dj, I'm ready. Charlie, You're ready! Dj, I'm ready! ''Dj: Live in my house I'll be your shelter Just pay me back With on thousand kisses Be my lover And I'll cover you'' ''Teddy: Open your door I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage To lay at your feet But sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there And I'll cover you'' ''Both: I think they meant it When they said You can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love On life Be my life'' Just slip me on I'll be your blanket Wherever whatever I'll be your coat ''Dj: You'll be my king And I'll be your castle'' ''Teddy: No, you'll be my queen And I'll be your moat'' ''Both: I think they meant it When they said You can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love On life All my life'' I've longed to discover Something as true as this is ''Teddy: So, with a thousand sweet kisses'' ''Dj: If you're cold and you're lonely'' ''Teddy: I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses'' ''Dj: You've got one nickel only'' ''Teddy: I'll cover you'' Dj: '''With a thousand sweet kisses ''Teddy:' When you're worn out and tired ''Dj: I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses'' ''Teddy: When you're heart has expired'' ''Dj: I'll cover you'' ''Both: Oh, lover I'll cover you yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, lover I'll cover you'' Charlotte, The song is really gay, but you gays make it... Shannon, More gay? Charlotte, Really emotional. Dj, Thank you. Emma, So, obviously you want the roles of Angel and Collins. Teddy, Yeah. Dj, But I want to ask if I can do it without dragging. Luke, Really? Luke was getting in the auditorium. Dj, Luke. Luke, New co-director. Teddy, Nasty. Luke, Thank you, you did it really good. Dj, Thanks. The bell rings. The next day Charlie finds Jade in the hallway. Charlie, Jade... Jade, Before you talk, sorry, I was really stupid, it just took me by surprise and... Charlie kisses Jade. Jade, I needed that. Charlie, Don't worry if you don't want to take the ring. Jade, You haven't look my hand, right? Charlie, Oh My God, really? Charlie kisss Jade again. Jade, I love you and I will always be with you, until the end of times. Charlie hugs Jade as they leave to the Choir Room. Later Luke and Charlotte were walking by the hallway with the name of the characters for the musical. Charlie John Thompson as Roger Jade Weaters as Mimi Charles Salvatore as Benny Abi Lynn Lopez as Joanne Caroline Underwood as Maureen Darren Groen as Steve David Pierce as Angel Theodore Stilinski as Collins Daniel Strong as Mark Mark, Tori, Conner, Rose, Ashton, Penny, Austynn, Marla and Lily as Company and Extras' The kids were looking at the characters and they notice that Acoustic Rush members were part of the musical. Caro, Well, the worst will be if one of them take our characters. Teddy, That's true. Later the kids were in the musical rehearsals. Charlotte, Ok, now we will practica Goodbye Love. Luke, One, two, three, hit it! ''Jade: It's true you sold your guitar And bought a car?'' ''Charlie: It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe It's true You're with this yuppie scum?'' ''Chuck: You said - You'd never speak to him again'' ''Jade: Not now'' ''Caro: Who said that you have any say In who she says things to at all?'' ''Charlie: Yeah!'' ''Abi: Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's...'' ''Caro: Who said I was talking to you?'' ''Abi: We used to have this fight each night She'd never admit I existed'' ''Daniel: Calm down Everyone please'' ''Jade: He was the same way He was always "Run away - hit the road Don't commit" - You're full of shit'' ''Chuck: Mimi'' ''Abi: She's in denial'' ''Jade: He's in denial'' ''Abi: Didn't give an inch When I gave a mile'' ''Daniel: Come on'' ''Jade: I gave a mile'' ''Charlie: Gave a mile to who?'' ''Daniel and Chuck: Come on guys chill'' ''Jade and Abi: I'd be happy to die for A taste of what Angel had Someone to live for - Unfraid to say I love you'' ''Charlie: All your words are nice Mimi But love's not a three-way street You'll never share real love Until you love yourself - I should know'' Teddy: '''You all said You'd be cool today So please - for my sake... I can't believe he's gone I can't believe you're going I can't believe This family must die Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree ''All:' I can't believe This is goodbye Daniel: '''I hear there are great restaurants out west ''Charlie:' Some of the best. How could she? ''Daniel: How could you let her go?'' ''Charlie: You just don't know... How could we lose Angel?'' ''Daniel: Maybe you'll see why When you stop escaping your pain At least now if you try - Angel's death won't be in vain'' ''Charlie: His death is in vain'' ''Daniel: '''Are you insane? There so much to care about There's me - there's Mimi -'' ''Charlie:' Mimi's got her baggage too ''Daniel: So do you'' ''Charlie: Who are you to tell me What I know, what to do'' ''Daniel: A friend'' ''Charlie: But who, Mark, are you? "Mark has got his work" They say "Mark lives for his work" And "Mark's in love with his work" Mark hides in his work'' ''Daniel: From what?'' ''Charlie: From facing your failure Facing your loneliness Facing the fact You live a lie Yes, you live a lie - Tell you why You're always preaching Not to be numb When that's how you thrive'' You pretend to Create and observe When you really Detach from feeling alive Daniel: '''Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive ''Charlie:' Poor baby ''Daniel: Mimi still loves Roger Is Roger really jealous Or afraid that Mimi's weak'' Charlie: '''Mimi did look pale ''Daniel:' Mimi's gotten thin Mimi's running out of time Roger's running out the door -'' 'Charlie:' No more! Oh no! I've gotta go'' Daniel: '''Hey, for somebody Who's always been let down Who's heading out of town? ''Charlie:' For someone who longs For a community of his own Who's with his camera, alone? I'll call I hate the fall ''Charlie: You heard?'' ''Jade: Every word You don't want baggage Without lifetime guarantees You don't want To watch me die? I just came to say'' Goodbye, love Goodbye, love Came to say goodbye, love Goodbye ''Jade: Just came to say Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye'' ''Charlie: Glory One blaze of glory Have to find'' ''Jade: Please don't touch me Understand I'm scared I need to go away'' ''Daniel: I know a place - a clinic'' Chuck: '''A rehab? ''Jade:' Maybe - could you? ''Chuck: I'll pay'' ''Jade: Goodbye love Goodbye love Came to say goodbye, love Goodbye Just came to say Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye love Hello - disease'' Charlotte, Awesome! Luke, Yes, but... Charlotte hits him. ...Incredible. Charlotte, From the top. Songs Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson: Sung by Penny. Over The Moon from RENT: Sung by Caro with Abi and Rose. What You Own from RENT: Sung by Chuck. I'll Cover You from RENT: Sung by Dj and Teddy. Goodbye Love from RENT: Sung by Jade, Charlie, Chuck, Caro, Abi, Daniel and Teddy. Trivia Caro's audtion song Take Me Or Leave Me' is sang by the same character she's auditioning for ''Maureen.'' This is the first time someone gives a promise ring to someone. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two